


The Color of Love

by BaklavaBalaclava



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, More tags to be added, Murder AU, Sad, dropped your mcdonalds on the floor kinda sad, killer! Hinata, reallllyyyy sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9014902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaklavaBalaclava/pseuds/BaklavaBalaclava
Summary: Hinata Shouyou has an interesting hobby, if you could count draining the life from innocent homeless people as a hobby. He quickly resorts to his own stress relief when balancing an empty house, rival killer, secret life, and unrequited love take a toll. However, this life style leads to even more problems and Hinata finds himself over his head in more ways than one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really emo story, just warning you. This is proof that I can write somewhat serious fics. I promise. It is possible. THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT. I am planning on developing the story more but I've hit a writer's block (im having fun in hell). There's a little explicit stuff in this one but its only the start. I'd like to say there's a good ending... but I don't lie. 
> 
> [Leanders aka my lord and savior in beta reader form](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leanders)

Killing was truly a beautiful thing. The pounding in his head as he sunk the knife into their fleshy stomach could only be described as euphoric. He just loved to watch as the light of life slipped from their eyes. It gave him such… power.   
If someone could take a life, then they were undoubtedly a god. And, oh boy, he was sure as hell feeling like a god at this moment.   
An ominous chuckle escaped his mouth just as his victim dropped to the ground with a whimper.   
Usually he liked to be creative, but tonight was rushed. Who would've thought a prostitute would stumble into the dingy alley while he was having fun.   
He glanced around lazily and sauntered out of the alley. The streets were barren. Everyone was locked in their safe homes, scared that a killer was rampaging around. They were smart to be scare  
He finally arrived at his house, and slammed the door shut with an echo. The house was empty again. Not that he expected anything else, but that glimmer of hope was crushed.   
Whatever, he shrugged off the disappointment. Who wants a family to come home to? The last thing I need is a parent pestering me.   
He went through his usual cleaning process to block the barrage of thoughts. When it came to the clean up, he was meticulous. No connections. No loose ends. No mistakes. It was as simple as that. After all, he didn't want the fun to end.   
A thorough bath completed the ritual and he was ready for bed. Tomorrow he had a test, and he needed to be fully rested. 

 

It was just under my skin. I could feel it dark and writhing trying to escape. Every moment felt like a battle, every second was a war. It was as if I was escaping it’s ominous claws by a hair’s width. As if there was little to nothing holding it back from breaking free. And if it broke free, I would never be the same. Of course these thoughts didn’t prevent it, but I had so much time alone, I couldn’t help it.   
I was running, sprinting in fact. Yet there was no way to run away from this. This thing was a part of me. So no matter how hard or fast I ran, I stayed still. Gravity and friction stopped working. It was like quicksand, the harder I pushed, the less I moved. Fear pounded through my veins. It was coming from behind me. It was getting closer. No amount of adrenaline could make me move. It was almost on top of me. There was no way I could get out of this. And then time stopped. Seconds turned into fractions upon fractions upon fractions. There I stood feeling the fear and panic and helplessness for eternity. My mind sat suspended in time at this exact moment. Not a single minute passed, but it felt like an eternity. I was constantly on the verge of hyperventilating. The images whirled away like water down a drain.   
In movies, people always jerked awake after a nightmare, but there were scarier ways to wake up. Hinata’s consciousness dropped slowly and settled. It was as if his mind wasn’t quite there, but the chill in his bones was still present. He could still feel the pure terror and fright even though his brain wasn’t fully functioning. The neon clock burned into his eyes. 3:50. He had to go to bed now, or he was really going to pay for it when class started. No matter what Hinata did, the bitterness of the nightmare still remained in his mind. 

 

The alarm clock blared and sunlight poured through the window, directly on Hinata's face.   
He rolled around for a second, and darted up all of a sudden. “Oh shit oh shit oh shit, I'm going to be late!” he exclaimed loudly as he bounced around the room, throwing on clothes.   
Hinata sped out of his house on his creaky bike with his shirt buttoned incorrectly.  
It was a rough Monday morning, but that was to be expected. Contrary to his teammates’ beliefs, Hinata was not woken by loving parents and steaming pancakes. Instead, he blearily stumbled around the empty house looking for clean clothes.   
Ever since his parents divorced, Hinata had been utterly alone. His dad worked constantly when his mother and sister left. With late night shifts and short breaks, Hinata didn't see his dad for weeks at a time. This meant he had to figure out how to live alone. It definitely took some time to figure out how to be self sufficient, but he had finally gotten the hang of it (after flooding the washing machine twice, forgetting to pay the water bill once, and many, many other mishaps).   
Knowing that he could survive alone didn't fill the hole his precious mother and baby sister had left. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t hold his family together. His household had been torn apart, and Hinata couldn’t stop it. He’d failed his one and only job. Hinata Shouyou’s family didn’t need him anymore.  
These were the sort of dark thoughts that led to certain hobbies. A shadow appeared in front of his bike, interrupting his deep train of thought.   
Kageyama yelped out a strangled “gwahhhh” before Hinata mowed him over. “What the hell dumbass?” he howled.   
Hinata sped away like his life depended on it (because it probably did). “I'll beat you there!” he shouted from over his shoulder.  
Before Kageyama had the chance for a murderous expression to settle on his face, determination bloomed in his eyes and his mouth set in a firm line. It was that expression that made Hinata fall for him. The way he looked at Hinata with that challenging glare made Hinata's knees go weak.   
Hinata was interrupted in mid-swoon when Kageyama took off running. It seemed like he was in one of those moods where nothing would get in the way of him. That oh shit moment spiked adrenaline through his body, and he took off in another bout of rapid pedaling.   
They arrived at school with sweaty clothes and heaving chests. Hinata already felt rejuvenated despite his rough awakening. That's what Kageyama could do to him. On some of Hinata's most dismal days, Kageyama brightened the atmosphere. It was just another thing that made Hinata fall for him.   
He sighed wondering how he'd gotten so love sick. Hinata almost chuckled at the notion that Kageyama Tobio, the antisocial setter, had wrapped him around his finger. Actually, he was so caught up in his internal monologue that he almost ran smack into the classroom door.  
With these heavy thoughts circling his head, class flew by and the lunch bell sounded through the sunlit halls. Hungry kids gathered in small groups, and laughing resonated around the classroom. Hinata sat for a second, disoriented by the sudden bell, and a few people came up to him offering little snacks and treats. No doubt, Hinata was happy to accept the melon bread and pocky, but he wanted to see one specific person.   
Hinata couldn’t help how his heart jumped when he saw Kageyama leaning against the door. It’d become a sort of habit for the two to have lunch on the breezy roof. In Hinata’s fantasy, Kageyama would feed him from a heart-shaped bento box, and then they would nap on each others’ laps. That was very far from reality. Usually, they would wolf down their cheap, store-bought food, and argue about recent practice matches. A silent moment rarely occurred between the pair, and if it did, it was comfortable or filled with chewing. But today’s meeting was rather quiet and awkward.   
The tense expression on Kageyama’s face stopped Hinata before he even opened his mouth. His brows were furrowed, and his eyes were narrowed in concentration. Hinata was a little worried, but then again, Kageyama’s personality was naturally quite grumpy.   
After they’d finished their food without a single word, Hinata started to sweat. It was at points like these when Hinata regretted his tendency to overthink things. As a serial killer it was pretty handy, but it could also be considered a burden.   
What did he do now? Maybe he hit a nerve in one of their normal fights. Was it because he smacked another serve into the back of his head? No, Kageyama would have killed him then and there. Silence like this couldn’t just stem from a little dispute. The reason was more deep seeded than that, and it had to have been bothering Kageyama for a while.   
Were they simply growing apart? Was this a sign that their friendship was quickly coming to an end? Hinata had always heard of people splitting apart as they matured and grew up, but he’d always thought that their friendship was stronger than that. After everything that they’d been through, it required complete and absolute trust. That couldn’t just disappear in a matter of days.  
Yet nothing was impossible when Kageyama was like this. Perhaps this had been going on for a while and Hinata had just not been paying attention. What kind of friend was he if he couldn’t even notice that? This was supposing that they were still friends.   
Not being friends was unfathomable. Hinata could handle wistfully staring at Kageyama, wishing to kiss him, but not even being able to talk to Kageyama would be worse than death. Kageyama was the only thing that chained him to this world. Kageyama was his one and only love. He was his everything. And for Kageyama to be so oddly distant was more than a little discomforting. Hinata was stuck in this vicious circle of thoughts, coming back to the same conclusion every time: he might be losing Kageyama, and it could be too late to stop that.   
“Kageyama, did I do something wron-”  
“Hinata, we need to talk-”  
Both stared at each other for an uncomfortable moment.  
“Oh you can go first, go ahead,” Hinata stuttered out.   
Kageyama nodded solemnly. “When I first met you, I thought you were pretty damn annoying,” Hinata grumbled a bit but Kageyama didn’t stop. “And then all of a sudden we were on the same team, and you were still pretty annoying, but then I set to you and… it was one of the best experiences of my life. To know that someone was there for me. From there, things only got better. I’d finally found someone that could match my competitive spirit and personality, if that makes since. I guess what I’m trying to say is… I-I loot um, I mean I love y-”  
Nishinoya burst through the door to see the couple facing each other with a serious atmosphere surrounding them. Their noses were inches apart and Kageyama was reaching out to Hinata, almost like a lover’s embrace.   
The door slammed shut almost as quickly as it had been opened. Noya’s muffled voice came from the other side of the door, “Sooorrryyy, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything, but I came to tell you that Coach Ukai wanted to start reviewing practice matches during lunch. I didn’t see anything. I’m not gonna go and tell Tanaka about it. Okay cool, bye.”  
Kageyama and Hinata abruptly leaped away from each other, now aware of how close they were. They both sighed at the same time.   
“So um, what were you going to…” Hinata stiffly asked. Kageyama stared at his shoes and felt a light blush dust his cheeks.   
Kageyama blurted, “Nothing! Nothing at all. I wasn’t going anywhere with that. I was just babbling. Did you change your hair?” Hinata was most definitely not letting Kageyama get out of this one.   
“Don’t try and change the subject,” Hinata stated slyly, “I think you’re lying. I’m pretty sure there was a meaning to that big speech. It was… Well, it was nice.”  
Kageyama scoffed, “Was not.”  
“Was too!”  
“Was not.”  
“Yes it was!”

 

Hinata may or may not have made it routine to check Kageyama out in the club room. He couldn’t help his drifting eyes as they ravaged Kageyama’s exposed flesh. Milky white skin sloped over rippling abs, tight thighs, and muscular biceps. Every inch of his body looked soft and kissable.   
Hinata’s eyes finally made their way to his face, and he was surprised to see that Kageyama was also staring. One of his eyebrows was slightly arched in a silent challenge. His eyes held a sort of stormy depth Hinata had never seen before. They were deep pools of royal blue that Hinata could drown in. Those endless oceans made him go hot and cold at the same time. Hinata was shirtless and Kageyama’s blue orbs hovered there, almost purposely as if making a point.   
Kageyama unexpectedly stalked towards him with a devious glare spread across his face. Hinata could feel Kageyama’s warm breath on his tingling cheek. One of his hands slammed near Hinata’s face, and he flinched. Kageyama leaned near his ear and huskily whispered, “There was a mosquito that was being very pesky. I wouldn’t want it to…bite you.” Hinata’s whole body shuddered, and his knees were about to give out. Kageyama slowly turned away, but left a lingering glance that made Hinata dizzy. He quickly turned away to hide his burning face. It had to be part of his imagination. Kageyama the soulless setter would never make a move on Hinata of all people.   
He pushed harder in practice to keep himself from over thinking things. By the time they had to clean up the gym, Hinata’s legs were shaking and his arms were about to give out. Even though his body was completely out of energy, he was ready to bolt as soon as practice ended. Awkward confrontations weren’t his thing. Hinata needed an outlet after this debacle, so he planned on relieving stress that night, in his own way, of course. 

 

Warm, enticing blood dripped down his hands. The man was still gasping for what would be his final breaths when Hinata carved into his chest, causing another spurt of crimson to spatter onto his face. Hinata’s tongue flicked out to taste the fresh, coppery liquid. Rivulets of thick blood slid down the homeless man’s mutilated chest. The man’s last weak cries echoed around the tension-filled alley.   
Hinata let a sigh escape him. It felt good to let all his anger out in new and inventive ways. He felt as if a burden had been lifted from his chest. Doing this was just his personal way to unwind. For other people, it was taking a hot bath or sipping tea, which weren’t that different from his methods when it boiled down to the basics.   
With this in mind, he stood and calmly strolled out of the alley, now relaxed. Hinata continued on his way home, taking the faster back routes. He let his mind wander while his feet automatically took him to his house.   
How was he going to fix his situation with Kageyama? He couldn’t exactly waltz up to him and blurt, “Hey Kageyama, I’m in love with you and I think you were flirting with me yesterday, but I can’t really tell if I read the situation wrong. The weather is pretty nice, too.” The outcome of that would be laughable and heartbreaking at the same time.  
His reasoning was cut short when his foot bumped a soft, springy object followed by a wet splash. Hinata glanced down to see a masterpiece. He could see the precision and intricacy even at first glimpse. At Hinata’s feet, laid the mangled corpse of a scruffy hobo. Whoever had done this had practice and skill. However, for such a small town it was rather uncommon that two skilled killers lived among them.   
Currently, it didn’t matter who was responsible because the cops would be arriving soon. Hinata scraped the blood off of the sole of his shoe and bolted. He would have trouble explaining why he was at the murder scene if the cops showed. “Hey there, cops. I’m covered in blood from head to toe from natural causes, and I just happened to stumble upon this here body. I definitely didn’t kill this guy. I’m 100% innocent. Now, I’ll just be on my way.”   
Tonight was supposed to be a time for Hinata to release his problems and reflect on his answers (or lack thereof), yet he only had more questions. 

 

The sweltering heat after school the next day was unbearable. After trudging only a short distance, Kageyama and Hinata were drenched in sweat.   
Hinata still hadn’t faced the setter about their little fiasco yesterday. He figured this was a good opportunity to interrogate Kageyama, but things weren’t looking too good. Kageyama was uncharacteristically shy when he revealed that he would treat Hinata to a meatbun. Even in the scorching weather, the two idiots couldn’t resist a hot meat bun. The pair approached the store, and Kageyama appeared to be deep in thought. The cool air of the shop roused him from his frenzy of internal emotions.   
“What do you boys want?” Coach Ukai asked flatly.   
Kageyama suddenly look flustered. “I-I- um- we would like t-two meat buns, please,” Kageyama stuttered out. A rosy blush spread throughout his cheeks. Hinata was just plain freaked out at this point. He’d never seen the setter blush so profusely.   
Ukai just grunted and headed towards the back to grab said meat buns. It was finally the moment Kageyama had been waiting for. “Hinata,” he started, “I love y-.” The setter was cut off by the loud news opening.   
“This is News1 with Saitō Mei here,” chirped an overly cheery lady. Her face abruptly turned somber, “Tonight our headliner presents two more murders that have been reported within a block of each other. It is said both victims were homeless men killed gruesomely by the same person.”  
Hinata’s head hammered. He’d always been creative and beautiful with his victims, and for someone else’s work to be mistaken as his was just downright disrespectful. No doubt, the other killer’s style was similar, but it wasn’t as detailed as his was.   
Beside him, Kageyama’s jaw tightened and his fist clenched in his pocket. Hinata never thought Kageyama would be this upset over a murder. In spite of his shock, he had to constantly keep his facade in check. If he didn’t, the one he loved would find out his deep, dark secret.  
Hinata faked awe, “I can’t believe there were two murders in one night. They happen so often now, it’s kinda scary. I hope they won’t have to stop after school volleyball practice!”  
“I doubt they will,” Kageyama gruffly replied, “But it is odd how the same person killed two people in one night. How peculiar…”  
Ukai came back with steaming meat buns and handed them to the now silent boys, “Good job at practice. I’ll pay for these.” The duo mumbled a ‘thank you’ and shuffled outside as if in a daze. In fact, they were so dazed that both had forgotten the unspoken confession.

 

Slash. Slash. Slash. Hinata was, by far, a composed person. When killing someone, he’d take his time, slowly cutting and slitting the person until they wished they were dead. But today when he started, he couldn’t stop. He cut the person wildly, not even hesitating for a breath. His shoulders hurt but he just couldn’t stop. Something was driving him. The news report was the last straw. Slash. One for his mother. Slash. One for his sister. Slash. One for his unrequited love. Slash. Slash. Slash. Slash. Life had fucked him over and over, and this was just his way of saying ‘fuck you’ back. It was a morbid circle, but it was life. No one cared about anyone else. Life was one pain after another. A bunch of humans trying to find happiness, yet only end up hurting everyone around them. His muscles shook, and he finally lowered his blade.   
Anger rushed through his blood and muscles forcing him forward. Hinata finally took a step towards his prey which was gasping for breath. He gently took the victim’s cheeks into his hands, and gazed into his eyes. There was so much pain in both sets of eyes. Oh well, Hinata thought. With that, he snapped his neck sharply. The hollow crack echoed and the man fell to the ground. Silence settled around him.   
All of a sudden a chuckle bubbled up inside of him. It was as if he couldn’t stop the peals of pure laughter from coming from his mouth. Loud guffaws came from his mouth and tears sprung in his eyes. He clutched his stomach to keep himself from falling over. The man looked so... so pitiful. It was absolutely hilarious. His chest was burning from laughing so hard. Hinata was gasping for breath by the time he had calmed down.   
As usual, this sort of excursion was just what he needed. Blood was drying on his face and hands, so Hinata couldn’t wait to take a long, hot bath. Feeling refreshed, he started to walk out of the alley. Two navy orbs stared back at him. Hinata’s heart stopped, and his breath caught in his throat.   
“K-Kageyama?”

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN THIS IS NOT THE END. THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS TO COME. All I have to say is get ready for an emotional roller coaster. I want to include the fic that inspired this but I honestly can't remember the name. Whoops.


End file.
